When Life Makes Unexpected Changes
by YellowTeddy
Summary: Five years later, our favorite Frontier heroes return to save the Digital World a second time! What happens when the sides of Good and Evil both get altered?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** I will do this once only for the entire story. Neither OrangeTeddy (co-writer) or I own Digimon Frontier, the characters, spells, settings... none of that. But what we do own is Sky Jacobs.

_REVIEW! _

* * *

><p>Sky walked the green grass of her beloved Japanese park... she had missed this place. She was born and raised here, for her parents, who came from the U.S.A, had worked here. She and her parents had to move back to the U.S for a long time, after she had turned 5 and left her only best friend, a boy nicknamed Ko-Ko.<p>

Shortly after they had moved back to New York City, a city of the United States, a large water tank broke and all the water seeped into their home, and as Sky's parents tried to make sure she was safe, they had both drowned... and that had also scarred Sky.

So how did she end up in Japan? Well that part's simple. After the death of her parents, Sky had lived with her Aunt and Uncle for 5 years. In the summer months after she had turned 15, her Guardians had allowed her to go spend a full school year in Japan with her mother's friend, Kanyua.

Sky was a medium height girl with jet-black hair, stopping halfway down her back, but usually pulled back into a ponytail. She had big, pale blue eyes and a small button nose. She had a green skateboard tucked under her arm, which matched slightly to what she was wearing, gray sweat pants and a dark green tee shirt over a blak cami with a gray zippered hoodie over it, and the gray backpack she had on, stuffed with small snacks in case she was ever lost and had no money, even though she had a wad of cash, both American and Japanese in her pockets, and a first aid kit was jammed in as well, keeping the bag full at almost all times.

It was officially her second day back in town. Kanyua had supplied her with a disposable mobile phone and allowed Sky to wander around. So naturally, she headed for the Park with the dog she had brought with her from the States, a Golden Retriever, Monster. Riding on her skateboard, alongside Monster. They stopped at one of the many park benches, and she plopped down gently.

"I've really missed this place." Sky sighed happily. She's had so many good memories here. Monster had barked, but Sky paid no attention. In less than a moment, an American Football flew and hit her square in the head and plopped onto the bench next to her, making her burst out in laughter. She jumped to her feet, gripping onto the football tightly and then aimed for where it came from. It fell into the arms of a boy not much older than herself.

He was tan-skinned, wearing brown shorts and a yellow teeshirt, covered by an open, red button down shirt, and a cap and goggles covering his messy brunette hair. He grinned at her for she had thrown it pretty far for a girl, and muttered something to his friends. Then she realized he was with four other boys, and one girl who was shaking her head at them. They all mostly looked the same age, but there was a boy, maybe only in the 8th grade while the others were most likely Sophmores like her, or even Juniors.

There was an older boy in the group of guys, a muscular guy with short brunette hair, and a blue jersey, Soccer player she guessed. Then there was a set of twins, both had black hair, but one had it let down while the other had it pulled back into a bandana, a bandana that actually seemed very familiar to her. The first, wearing a light blue button down, and the second wearing a pair of dark blue sweats. Then the younger guy- he was pretty short compared to the others, and wore cargo pants and a whte/beige striped tee shirt, and a big old cap covered his short hair.

The girl was a typical girl, and could pass off as an American with her blonde hair, but it was mostly covered under a beanie anyway. She wore a purple miniskirt, and a zebra-striped blouse, covered by a purple vest. She stayed separated from the others, embarassed that they hit Sky.

"Sorry!" the one witht he goggle hat shouted.

Sky nodded, smiling brightly at him; "No problem!" She looked down at Monster; "Let's go Monster." She laid her skateboard down on the park ground and rolled off, Monster's leash tightly gripped around her wrist. The younger guy from the group had ran to get the Football, which had fallen on the ground where Sky had to go in order to get out of the park.

She was going too fast and couldn't stop, and he stood in shock, the others shouting at both of them. Sky looked at him wide-eyed; "Duck! NOW!" He did as told, and as she neared him, sheand the skateboard leapt over him, and she kept going with Monster beside her; "Thanks!"

"Wait!" one of the boys shouted, it was the Soccer player; "Why don't you hang out with us for a while? We could use another Football player."

Sky paused and looked at him, contemplating the idea while scratching the back of her neck; "You know what, sure."

After tossing her skateboard down beside the girl, Sky ordered Monster to sit and joined the guys. She pulled her hood over her head and pulled the laces to keep her hair out of the way.

"Hey, just so you know, we're not going to go easy on you." the goggle headed boy told her, smirking.

"Did I ask you to go easy on me?" Sky asked, an even bigger smirk on her face.

"Takuya, Kouichi and me on one team." the bandana wearing boy announced, then turning to the Football player; "J.P, Tommy, and-"

"Sky." the girl replied simply. Then, as Football players would do, they faced each other. The one named Takuya, the goggle boy had the ball first, and he passed it to the bandana boy.

"Go Koji." Takuya shouted.

Koji ran as fast as he could, and passed it to his brother. J.P, the football player, was fast enough to intercept and caught the ball, throwing it over to Tommy, the younger one. Tommy in turn tried to run, but was then chased away from their team's goal by Takuya and Kouichi.

"Over here!" Sky called. He threw the ball with all his might, and as Koji saw, he made his way to intercept. Right as they were about to clash for the ball, Sky jumped over him, caught the ball, landed on the ground, and ran to the goal. This went on for several hours and the sun had begun to set. She would be late to get back to Kanuya. She looked up at the horizon and back at them; "Well I'm gonna go. My... uh... aunt is gonna worry."

The other girl smiled at her; "Don't worry, it was still fun. I'm Zoe by the way."

"Sky." she introduced herself with a wave. She grabbed her skateboard and Monster's leash, but Monster seemed reluctant for some reason. Sky looked past her to see Koji had a dog treat in his hand, he must have been a dog lover.

"You mind?" Koji asked her. She shook her head no, and Koji fed the treat to Monster, then scratching his ears.

Sky then realized she really had to get going and walked away; "Monster, come!" The Retriever, after licking Koji's face followed after her. She turned around once more; "It's been real fun you guys, maybe we can hang out again some day."

School. It had never been Sky's favorite way to pass off time. But as long as here for ayear, Kanuya had enrolled her into one of the international schools. She was currently at Yuko Academy, a large high school for kids of all ethnicities. She strolled through the vast hallway, and peeked once more at her schedule curiously, room 2b on floor 2. That wasn't so complicated for her, in the States she'd have to switch back and forth through 4 school floors, and was often exhausted before reaching her class. Here, most of her classes were in this one room, all except for Lunch and Physical Education. She kept her skateboard and notebook tucked under one arm as her backpack full of emergency stuff laid on her back.

She knocked on the door to her new classroom, and a female's voice answered back. Quietly, she pushed the door open and stood there blankly as a room full of students stared at her curiously. The teacher, a kind lady in her mid 40's smiled at her, but it was one of the students who talked to her; "You must be the new student... what's your name?"

"Sky Jacob, Sky's my first name." Sky introduced herself.

"Well Sky, it is nice for you to join our school." the teacher's assistant smiled.

The teacher spoke in Japanese, but pointed since she figured that was the only language Sky knew; "I am Miss Yamako, please take a seat in the back near Zoe Orimoto."

Sky nodded, and walked to the back, immediately recognizing Zoe as the girl from the group of kids she has met from the park. They smiled at each other briefly as Sky took her seat, and then they had stopped all signs of acknowledgement. Her eyes zoomed around the classroom and she noticed a few other familiar heads, Takuya, Kouichi, and Koji, who didn't pay any attention to her.

"So, miss Jacobs was it?" Miss Yamako's assistant asked; "Where do you come from?"

"Actually, I was born here in this city." Sky answered with a nonchalant shrug; "But I moved to the United States back when I was little." The kids in the class seemed shocked to hear that and she smiled innocently.

"Do you speak Japanese?" the assistant asked.

"Yes, I can speak in Japanese." she answered in perfect Japanese.

"Can you tell us anything about where you came from?" Miss Yamako asked her patiently.

"Only that New York City is confusing if you're there for the first time." Sky answered her; "And too busy with the cars and lights and all of that."

"Well I hope you have a good year with us." Miss Yamako told her, signaling the end of the conversation. She continued teaching, and for almost two hours straight, and finally it was time to go home.

She already knew what she was going to do as she grabbed her skateboard from the floor, but as she exited the classroom, she was surrounded by girls she didn't know.

"You know, there's a lot about the States we'd like to learn." they smiled, but they had thick Japanese accents it was humourous to her. They looked like one of those popular cliques, and Sky wanted nothing to do with them... but she had no other friends here.

"Well the truth is, it isn't all that great." Sky answered them; "It might just be me though, I loved growing up here so leaving for the busy city wasn't the best for me. At least here you have some peace and quiet." Interestedly, they all walked in one direction towards the cafeteria for afterschool snacks, but she had other plans; "Well guys, I'm going out to ride my skateboard, I'll see you soon." She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away towards the exit.

She began to walk down the path, but found a perfect stair railing to grind. She placed her bag and notebook down as she readied herself to start. She pushed away just as the kids from the park (including J.P and Tommy) found her. She jumped ontop of the railing and rode it all the way down, then landing back on the ground, rolling her way back to her stuff.

"Hey Sky!" Takuya smiled. She wasn't paying attention, and as her head snapped up, she lost balance, falling backwards onto the cement ground.

"Don't do that to me!" she squeaked as she backflipped off the ground. She picked up her skateboard again, as well as her backpack and her notebook and turned to them; "What's up guys?"

"You didn't tell us you were coming to school here." J.P answered. That amused her, these guys knew perfect, or almost perfect, English, but the other kids did not.

"Sorry." Sky laughed; "I didn't know myself until last night."

"Well, do you like it here so far?" Kouichi asked her.

"I love it here." Sky replied. She put her skateboard down and put her foot down to hold it.

"You really love Skateboarding, don't you?" Koji asked in a dry humour.

"I guess you can say that." Sky said blankly.

"Hey, you doing anything now?" Zoe asked her.

"Actually yeah, sorry. I have to get home before K- my aunt." Sky said innocently.

"She's a strange girl." Zoe decided finally. Then, almost automatically, they cell phones bepped, all at once.

"You don't think-" J.P asked them, staring down at his mobile device disbelievingly.

"But it's been 5 years since we've..." Tommy trailed off.

"Only one way to find out." Takuya told them, after receiving an encouraging nod from Koji.

They checked their cell phones all at once, and a familiar female's voice came through; "The Sequel is about to be written, will you be there to write it?" Then, the also familiar 'Yes' and 'No' buttons flashed on their screens, and they all pressed what they knew they should, 'Yes'.

"Come on, on to the Train Station." Kouichi sighed, pushing them all to the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>The gang found themselves back in Flame Terminal, the place where it had all pretty much began. Immediately, they heard two recognizable voices.<p>

"Neemon you idiot!" Bokomon shouted. He was a small, white, duck-looking Digimon with short ears and a pink waistband around him, which held a small green book full of knowledge; "How could you be so stupid as to let the whole hut go on fire?'!"

"What hut?" Neemon asked.

"Exactly!" Bokomon grumbled. That was when they noticed the humans, and his jaw hit the ground; "The Legendary Warriors!" He ran up to them, pulling Neemon from his pants to follow.

"Its good to see you too Bokomon!" Takuya smiled cheerfully.

"It is not good to see me, actually." Bokomon said gravely; "The Digital World is in Danger!"

"AGAIN?" Takuya asked in an exhausted tone; "Koji, you deal with this without me, would you?"

"Eh, you guys can handle it." Koji said to the others, just as uninterested as Takuya.

"But it isn't because of Lucemon!" Bokomon shouted to them both, catching their attention; "During the time of Lucemon's first betrayel, everyone believed he was the sole mastermind behind the violence. They didn't know now that Lucemon had an ally, a female warrior Digimon named Andramon."

"Man or woman we'll get this over in less than a week." Takuya decided, the rest of the Legendary Warriors agreeing; "We just need to get our spirits back."

"This is different!" Bokomon once again stopped them; "This isn't just your battle! While the Legendary Warriors were fighting Lucemon, only the Guardians had the power to stop Andramon."

"Guardians?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Like you, four Guardian Spirits were chosen to defeat Andramon the first time." Bokomon announced, reading it right out of his little book; "The Guardian Spirits of Life, Time, Data, and Space."

"Then why do you need us?" J.P asked; "Why can't these 'Guardians' take care of this?"

"Andramon has taken control of the Spirits of Water, Wood, Stone, and Metal once more, as well as three of the Guardian Spirits." Bokomon told them hotly.

"So you want us to help find this last Guardian Spirit in hopes to retrieve the others as well?" Kouichi asked; "I will help in any way I can."

"If you're in I'm in." Koji nodded.

"Me too." Takuya agreed.

Tommy, Zoe, and J.P looked at each other and smiled, chorusing; "We're in!"

With the buzz of the information they hadn't realized a Trailmon entering or leaving Flame Terminal.

* * *

><p>Sky stepped off the 'Trailmon'. This place was already beginning to creep her out, and she'd only been there for less than half an hour. She was about to leave the station but saw what was an information booth and walked up to it, smiling at the friendly creature; "Excuse me, I think I'm lost."<p>

"No, you are not." the creature told her; "I am Helpermon, I help travelers like you. This here is the Digital World, and I am a Digimon. You are now in Flame Terminal, a train station connecting to most places in the Digital World. If you wish, I can even echange the human currency you have for Digi- Currency."

Sky took a moment to process what had been told to her. Once she snapped out of it she realized that she might as well exchange money, she wouldn't be leaving any time soon. She picked out a wad of American cash from her backpack and handed it to the Digimon. After getting a larger wad of money, she stuffed that back into her bag and headed off, placing her skateboard onto the ground.

She had been at home, after finishing feeding Monster, when her mobile began to beep. Sure that it was only her aunt and uncle, she answered, and instead was a strange woman's voide; "The Sequel's about to be written, will you be there to write it?" Without hesitation she accepted, only to end up in a strange Train terminal, and finally here. Her cell phone has disappeared, in its place a small, portable game-like device in White and Silver. It spoke to her, something about finding answers using the key to Life. Answers to what? What _key_? She figured she might as well stick around to find out.

As she began to walk out of the Terminal, she was cut off by a group of nasty-looking marshmellow Digimon. Her device took that time to speak again; "_Pagumon, greddy little creatures, sometimes man-eating._"

"That's nice to know." Sky remarked to herself.

"EAT THE HUMAN!" they seemed to chorus.

"Oh no." Sky rolled her eyes. Noticing they wanted a fight, she grabbed the closest thing to a weapon she could find, a broom-like wooden staff and used it to fend herself as she skated through the group of annoyingly disgusting creatures. She flinged them away, one by one as she exited the station. She just kept rolling forward, and turned around to find the Digimon still after her. Now it was time to start the fun! She rolled circles around them, grouping them together and confusing her at the same time. She kept going until they were in a tight pile and then took the staff, breaking off the tip so it was sharp and jabbed it into the pile, skewering many, to almost all of them.

Little rings of data encircled them, and she whipped out her device, pressing a couple of buttons to make the creatures disappear. Suddenly she heard a male voice; "I think it came from here!"

Sky froze in place and looked over her shoulder, weilding her staff once more as she steadied herself on her skateboard; "Please let this one be more of a challenge."But it was only a group of humans! The ones she had met at the park. They stood silent, staring at her as if she tresspassed private property. She merely shrugged it off; "One minute I'm feeding my dog, and the next my phone is talking to me."

"This place is too dangerous." Koji told her; "You should get out while you can."

"Dude, I played on 5 different Athletic teams in my old school, plus I'm a skateboarder, don't lecture me about danger." Sky told him in response. She stuck the staff in the dirt and held her device out to them; "Anyone wanna tell me why my phone looks like a Gameboy Advance?"

"A D-tector?" Zoe asked in surprise. She turned to the others; "You think she might be one of us?"

"I still say it's too dangerous for her." Koji stated drly, keeping her cold gaze locked on Sky.

"Yeah, it might not be the best for a girl like her to stay." Takuya told her, rubbing his neck in embarassment.

"Well, I'm totally feeling the love." Sky smirked to herself. She picked the staff up again and turned around, deciding to go a different way.

"Where are you going?" J.P called after her, catching the attention of the bickering co-leaders.

"Away from you guys." Sky answered cheekily. She pushed away with her feet, but was stopped.

"She can stay with us." Kouichi told the rest of his group. Everyone else stared at him; "We need all the help we can get to find this Guardian Spirit."

"Right." Takuya nodded understandingly. He turned to Bokomon; "How do we get our Spirits back?"

"They have been sent back to their original hiding places." Bokomon informed him.

"Then I know where mine is!" Takuya shouted happily, but then he backtracked; "But what about Kouichi's?"

"Light and Dark have been placed together to keep the balance between." Bokomon answered.

"Let's do it the way we did it before." Takuya told them; "Except as a group. Alright guys?"

"Alright!" his five friends and two Digimon companions chanted. They all looked at Sky expectantly, and she stared right back.

"Yeah, go team." Sky said with the least bit of enthusiasm. She was just so, confused. Right now she really did feel like a tresspasser. They were all so used to this and she had just begun, and she didn't even know why she was there.

"Don't worry Sky, it gets a lot more complicated later on." Tommy told her happily.

"Right." Sky replied blankly. She kept zoning in and out of their conversation, following closely behind on her skateboard as Takuya led them down a platform underneath the Flame Terminal.

There in front of them was a small object, flaming brightly. Sky stopped herself from gasping and the others just looked at the object. Takuya walked forward, holding his device, a D-Tector out at the Spirit.

"No human, that spirit is mine!" A low, raspy voice grumbled. A Digimon with the head of a horse, ram ears, and a goat body faced them; "My name is Karumon! And you are history!" Takuya ducked as lasers from Karumon's horns escaped and attacked him fully. Karumon quickly changed his aim to the others, blasting at them to keep them out of his way as well.

Sky let her instincts kick in and jumped up over the incoming blast, rolling out of range behind a tree as fast as she could. One glance at Koji told her she did the right thing. He actually looked _relieved_ that she ran and hid. The original groupmembers were actually pretty amazing, running and dodging as if they'd done all of this before.

"You don't scare me you pathetic humans!" Karumon growled, he shot out lasers, blasting everyone from Takuya, even the tree Sky had hid behind, grouped with Neemon and Bokomon.

"Sky!" Zoe shouted.

The tree toppled over, sending Sky falling backwards. She was now close to falling off the edge of the cliff, and where there were cliffs, there was water... the only thing she was afraid of. She just stared down at the drop, but there was nothing but fog, was there even water down there, or would she be falling for the rest of her life?

"Get away from there!" Tommy shouted.

"You can't get away!" Karumon cackled, shooting more lasers everywhere. This flared Sky's anger. She got to her feet, grabbing the biggest branch from the fallen tree, and spun it around, ready to haul it at him.

"Good thing I'm on the Outdoor Track team." Sky muttered to herself, letting go of the tree branch. It flew and hit Karumon dead on in the face and knocking him backwards momentarily. The others stared at her surprised; "I'm not completely useless you know."

Takuya had the opening and pulled the Spirit into his D-tector, and he grinned at Karumon; "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" There, where he stood was a tall warrior with a tough build, messy blonde hair, a full face mask, gauntlets on either wrist, and three short devil horns on his head; "Pyro Tornado!" He was quickly engulfed in flames, spinning into Karumon, and kicking him. A ring of Data encircled him, and Agunimon used his D-tector to take it; "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

He was also encircled with the code, and Takuya fell to his knees, panting heavily; "I forgot how much that takes out of me the first time." The others were quickly at his side, and Koji helped him to his feet.

Sky and the two Digimon were still beside the fallen tree, and Sky looked down from the cliff once more. Where was the water? She couldn't hear it, or smell it. Normal people who were afraid of water would be happy with this, but Sky was just paranoid, what if it came out of nowhere, drenching or drowning her? She decided to ask the duck Digimon; "Hey Duckhead, where's the water?"

"There is no water down there." Bokomon answered; "It's a never ending abyss of fog."

"But how do you know that?" Sky asked him.

"Good question, I don't." Bokomon replied.

"Hey Sky, you coming?" J.P called. The others had begun to walk away and turned back to see Sky still lingering on the edge of the cliff.

Sky snapped back to reality, rolling off on her skateboard behind them. She couldn't help but keep remembering the day at the park when she first met them. She didn't once think they had a secret like this, but now that she knows about it, she felt like an outsider, why was she still there? Why not go back now? It wasn't too late, she'd just have to wait for a Trailmon, like Helpermon said. She had begun to slow down again, the others several feet ahead.

"What's wrong Sky?" Kouichi asked, peeking over his shoulder at her as he walked.

She wanted to tell them she wanted to leave, but a mature female's voice filled her head, it was smooth and strong; _"Stay. Please, stay and come find me. I need you here."_

"I'm fine." she answered to him, and then thinking; _"Who ever you are, I will come find you, and I will help you."_

_"Thank you." _the voice replied; _"I am Viemon, and I am your Guardian Spirit."_

_"Where do I go to find you?" _Sky thought.

_"Do not worry, I will lead you." _Viemon replied.

This would be a really long adventure.


End file.
